Judas Parody
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Edward Hyde Parody Song Judas Parody 8 Comments RBDECEPTICON17 RBDECEPTICON17 @rbdecepticon17 2 years ago Hello one and all, my fellow J+H lovers! X3 I have a new song parody for you, and I do hope that you will all enjoy it and not cringe yourself into your seat...hopefully. XD But anyway...Enjoy! X3 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Ohohohohoo I’m in love with Hyde, Hyde Ohohohohoo I’m in love with Hyde, Hyde Hyde! Hyde Hyde! Hyde Hyde! Hyde Hyde! Henry Hyde! Hyde Hyde! Hyde Hyde! Hyde Hyde! When he comes to me I am ready I’ll drink the dreaded potion if he needs Forgive him when he ransacts through my brain Even after the times that he shamed me He'll bring me down, bring me down, down A toy with no frown, toy with no frown I’m just a naive fool, oh baby he’s so cruel But I’m still in love with Hyde, baby I’m just a naive fool, oh baby he’s so cruel But I’m still in love with Hyde, baby Ohohohohoo I’m in love with Hyde, Hyde Ohohohohoo I’m in love with Hyde, Hyde Hyde! Hyde Hyde! Hyde Hyde! Hyde Hyde! Henry I couldn’t love a madman purely Even others forgive his crooked way I’ve learned love is like a brick you can Build a house or sink a dead body He'll bring me down, bring me down, down A toy with no frown, toy with no frown I’m just a naive fool, oh baby he’s so cruel But I’m still in love with Hyde, baby I’m just a naive fool, oh baby he’s so cruel But I’m still in love with Hyde, baby Ohohohohoo I’m in love with Hyde, Hyde Ohohohohoo I’m in love with Hyde, Hyde In the most heartbroken sense, I am beyond repentance Damned lover, insanity, corrupts my mind But in the unusual sense I just speak at my expense Hyde, kiss me or kill me, Or just don't bother me next time I wanna love you, But something’s pulling me away from you Science is my virtue, And Hyde is the demon I cling to! I’m just a naive fool, oh baby he’s so cruel But I’m still in love with Hyde, baby I’m just a naive fool, oh baby he’s so cruel But I’m still in love with Hyde, baby Ohohohohoo I’m in love with Hyde, Hyde Ohohohohoo I’m in love with Hyde, Hyde Hyde! Hyde Hyde! Hyde Hyde! Hyde Hyde! Henry ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Don't forget to leave your thoughts in the comment section below, before you go, and stay tuned for the audio rendition on Friday. -From RB. X3 Recommend 4 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago ((Oh my gosh this is perfect! XD Fantastic job!)) 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago (Awwwh your too kind! X3) 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter • 2 years ago (XD Oh heck!) 3 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Catt Hatter • 2 years ago (What Catt? Is something wrong? :3) 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago (This is a very well made parody, and it made me laugh! XD) 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Catt Hatter • 2 years ago (Thank you, but do explain which bit made you laugh? I'm super curious. X3) 1 •Share › − Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago Such a good parody!!! I love it and I can't wait to hear your version of it Friday!! :DDDD 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago Same here, and I hope that everyone will enjoy listening to it, as much as I will enjoy singing it. X3 2 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy